Kushina Loves Minato
by SmilesLasting
Summary: Kushina and Minato are in love. What else is there to say?


Summary: Kushina and Minato are in love. What else is there to say?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Shocked, aren't you? (Okay, it's a lie. I don't own Naruto, nor his amazingly cute parents.)

* * *

**Kushina Loves Minato**

* * *

I've never really felt embarrassed under his scrutiny when we were training together, or taking a walk, or going on a date, or… well, normal day-to-day occurances.

I thought I was totally comfortable with him.

But when we're naked, on a big bed without any clothes on – I feel incredibly invaded by his eyes.

Strange thing is, I _like_ it.

Because he is Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.

My lover.

* * *

"It _hurts_!"

"Kushina, are you alright? Kushina!"

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!"

"Gah! Um - um – um –"

Minato is strangely nervous today – normally he is a calm, sunny type of guy who nearly radiates manliness. But at the moment, he's acting like an innocent, twelve-year-old girl who had gotten her period for the first time.

Completely freaking out.

"Do you need anything?" His eyes search the room and he begins sputtering. "Water? Milk? Cows? Blood?"

"What the hell are you saying?" I don't really mean to scream at him, but the pain – it's hard to handle. The contractions, despite what the nurses told me, are worse than I'd imagined. Well, I don't have much of a pain threshold, anyway.

"I can't do anything," he wails and falls to his knees.

"Stop being melodramatic," I tell him. I almost want to laugh, though. Why is the Yondaime kneeling on the floor, of all people? I sigh in relief; the pain is fading away. "It stopped."

"Thank God," Minato says reverently, and gets back on his feet. He walks over to the bed I'm sitting on and places a hand on my cheek. "I feel terrible. I can't do anything while you're in pain." He sounds very serious and his eyes look like they're going to start crying. He looks at me sadly.

"That's okay." I smile and meet his eyes. I always feel like I can get lost in their blue when I look at them. "It's worth it. For the baby."

Minato breaks out into a grin and a nervous but happy laugh. "Yeah."

* * *

"Oh, _God_ - "

"He's out, he's out!" the nurse exclaims. I force myself to muster my strength and I prop myself into a higher sitting position to see the baby. He has a couple strands of blonde hair. I wonder what color eyes he has. Blue, maybe.

"Wow," says Minato. He sounds absolutely dumbfounded. "He's… here."

"Yeah." I'm suddenly very tired, but it's a happy kind of tired.

Minato leans down to my eye-level. He kisses me. When he pulls away, I ask, "What was that for?"

"Thank you for my son, Kushina," and he bends down to kiss me again.

* * *

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Naruto. Let's name him Naruto."

* * *

"He looks just like you," I say, and turn towards my husband. I can't stop smiling. Naruto is too cute, with his inherited sunny blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Minato is playing with him as he sits beside me on the couch. Minato tickles him and Naruto giggles.

"I think he looks more like you," Minato says. But I don't think so. I take Naruto from him and cradle the little baby.

"Maybe he'll be the Hokage someday." I lift Naruto up so we're making eye contact. I smile at him, then ask, "Naruto, do you think you'll be Hokage when you're older?"

For a reply, Naruto laughs and smiles. His blue eyes crinkle and he looks exactly like a chubby Minato with pink cheeks.

Minato grins widely and reaches out to pat the baby's head. "Work hard for your dream, Naruto," he tells our son.

* * *

There is an attack on the village by some kind of huge fox monster.

Already, several people lie dead on the floor, some crushed by fallen trees - it's a terrible sight. I want to fight too, but first I need to get Naruto away.

* * *

"It hurts," I whisper. The huge gashes on my chest are from the fox monster's tails. The blood seeping out colors my white shirt a dark crimson. I can't move; the pain is too much. Naruto is lying beside me, crying loudly. I'd been trying to escape to somewhere safe so Naruto wouldn't get hurt – I'm so ashamed of my incompetence. I'd been easily knocked down by the gust of wind caused by the swish of the monster's tail. At least Naruto isn't hurt; I managed to block the cutting winds from hitting him by covering him with my body.

Minato appears beside me. "Kushina…" He's panting; he must've run. He kneels down and cradles me in his lap. He knows and I know that there's no hope for me. I'm dying today.

He whispers something into my ear: "I'm going to seal the nine-tails in Naruto. I know he can handle it."

He gently sets me down on the grass and crawls over to Naruto. With ink from his pouch, he draws unfamiliar seals on the baby's exposed stomach. Then he stands up, looking towards the direction of the monster. Naruto cries at his feet. Minato positions his hands.

_No – no – no! _My heart is screaming.

"Sorry, Naruto," Minato says. I lie on the ground behind him. The tears won't stop – I keep crying. Minato's going to die. Minato's going to die. Minato's going to die.

"Minato." My voice is shaky. He turns around and looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me," I tell him.

He looks like he's going to cry. He relaxes his arms, and kneels beside me. Again, I am cradled in his lap, and then he presses his lips to mine. They're so dry.

We break away. "Good bye," I whisper. "I love you."

He nods. I can see he's started crying, and one of his tears fall onto my forehead. "I… I love you so much, Kushina… Good bye. Thank you for our life together."

I smile for him and we just pause for an endless second, gazing at each other. His blue eyes are the exact color of the ocean from my country. Then he sets me down again and when he stands up, I am still smiling. I will smile for him until he falls. I will smile because he is the bravest man I ever knew.

He repositions his hands and without hesitation, performs the sealing jutsu that will take away his life. By the sound, I imagine the monster is sucked into Naruto's stomach – I can't really see from my position on the ground. Then my attention focuses on Minato again. He is falling.

"Good bye," I repeat softly as he hits the ground. I know I will die too, and soon; I think my heart is slowing down. I turn my heads toward the crying baby. "Sorry, Naruto. I love you. Be strong. You will be a hero someday."

I let my eyes close. "I'll see you soon, Minato."


End file.
